


Dear Mum, Dear Dad... Love Teddy

by justice_for_remadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justice_for_remadora/pseuds/justice_for_remadora
Summary: One word: painA letter from Teddy Lupin to his parents...
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin & Teddy Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Dear Mum, Dear Dad... Love Teddy

Dear Mum, dear Dad,

I love and miss you so much. 

I've never really met you but it always feels like a part of me is missing without you.

It hurts not to be able to be with you, but I'm trying to stay strong.

Uncle Harry keeps telling me stories about how brave and kind you both were and I wish you were still here...

I want to thank you for what you did. 

You both died, trying to create a world in which I could live a better life.

I'm helpless without you.

I need you.

If you can watch me from up there, I hope you're proud.

I want to make you proud. 

You know Mum, I'm a hufflepuff like you but the professors at Hogwarts keep telling me I'm just like my father.

I think of you almost every day. 

I hope you're doing well.

I'll miss you till the day I'll die, when I'll finally get to meet you.

Always...

Love

Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :)  
> I'm not a native speaker, sorry for grammar mistakes.


End file.
